As is well known in the art, ultrasound imaging systems have one or more probes. In systems having more than one probe, there must be a technique for providing an indication that a particular probe will be used by a sonographer. One existing technique for providing an indication uses switch activated control circuits, which circuits are activated manually by, for example, pressing a button on a console, to indicate that a particular probe is in use. Then, in response to the indication generated when the user presses the button, the ultrasound system activates the indicated probe in a manner which is well known in the art. Aother existing technique for providing an indication uses probe holders which contain switches that are activated when a probe is removed from its holder. When a switch is activated, an indication is provided which causes the ultrasound system to activate the probe. Still another existing technique for providing an indication uses switch activated control circuits, which circuits are activated manually by, for example, pressing a button disposed on the probe to indicate that a particular probe is in use.
There are disadvantages associated with each of the above-described techniques. The first technique is disadvantageous because it requires a user to press a button to indicate that a particular probe is to be activated. The second technique is disadvantageous in that it requires a probe to be returned to its holder before another probe can be used. In addition, for proper activation using the second technique, probes must be returned to specific holders, otherwise the wrong probe will be activated. The third technique is disadvantageous in that it requires the user to remember to press the button to turn the probe on and off.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for method and apparatus for activating a probe which overcomes the above-described problems.